


At the bar with some friends (enemies)

by piece_of_arctic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Not Beta Read, i suc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piece_of_arctic/pseuds/piece_of_arctic
Summary: “I would do anything to prove my love for you.”“Drink that entire bottle of hot sauce then.” “I don’t love you that much.”





	At the bar with some friends (enemies)

Hamilton and Jefferson were hanging out at a local bar with their group of friends, or, more like hamilton's friends and James.

They were on the topic of Jefferson's and Hamilton's new relationship and whether it was legit or not. Alex’s friends had made it very clear, if Thomas were to break his heart he would be obliterated never to be seen again.

Then Thomas turns to Alex, “I would Do anything to prove my love for you” and Alex, the smartass that he is says “Oh really? Drink that entire bottle of hot sauce then” as he points to a rather large bottle of Tabasco because he knows how much Thomas hates hot sauce, which is ironic because he’s constantly saying that white people can't handle spice. Thomas turns to Alex, his face looking like he just stubbed his toe, “I don't love you _that_ much”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I suc at writing!! Also, this piece of trash isn't finished but I hope it will be soon!


End file.
